Ino's Pokémon Journey: Sinnoh
by MagykjayEmmax
Summary: Ino and her friends get sucked into another dimension and have to figure a way out. Overused summary, I know, but the story should be pretty good! Ino-centric! Ino x OC! Hope you like it! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I've been reading Naruto and Pokémon crossovers and couldn't get this idea out of my head! In this story, Everyone will still be ninjas, but they will be blending in! I will not do Omakes or 'Comment for Comment', but Biographies (Bio for short) for the characters and their Pokémon! This chapter has no meetings with Pokémon, so I will just put Bios for all the main characters that appear this chapter! Also, I don't have a BETA reader, so if any mistakes are made, don't hesitate to inform me! I hope that you will like it! ^_^**

**Pairings: InoXOC, NarutoXHinata, TemariXShikamaru, SakuraXSai, NejiXOC! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Pokémon.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino was panting heavily, holding her side where the enemy had stabbed her kidney with his kunai, the mentioned organ bleeding slowly but profusely. She glared hotly at the red haired man standing across of her on the battlefield. A quick glance to her sides showed that all her friends were struggling, too. The man in the black cloak with red clouds emblazoned on it stared at her boringly, not a scratch on him.<p>

"D-damn you, Sasori," Ino groaned, "You really should be dead, along with all of the Akatsuki!"

Sasori of the Red Sand chuckled and leaped at her once more. Ino parried the attack with her kunai, and the two kunais sparked as they clashed. They leapt backwards, Ino with a double backflip, landing gracefully. Ino took her enemy's distance to her advantage and used the time to check on her comrades.

Shikamaru was binding Hidan with his Shadow Possession Justu. Chōji was backing Shikamaru up, punching Hidan repeatedly after enlarging his hands.

Hinata was doing hand-to-hand combat with Karin, her Gentle Fist furiously whittling away at her enemy's defenses- namely Karin's chakra channeled kunai. Shino was struggling against Itachi, trying to not look into his eyes whilst letting his bugs attempt attacking Itachi, only to have him burn his bugs with barrages of Fire Style attacks before they even got close. Kiba was fighting Kakuzu, using Fang Over Fang with Akamaru repeatedly, and trying to harm Kakuzu through his Earth Style: Earth Spear.

Lee was unleashing his taijustu skills upon Kisame, at the same time trying his best to avoid Kisame's Samehada from sucking away his chakra. Neji was facing Suigetsu, pushing Suigetsu backwards more and more with his Byakugan and Gentle Fist combined. Tenten was wounding Jūgo by unleashing her vast weapon arsenal.

Gaara was fighting Deidara, both neither gaining or losing ground. Kankurō was backing Lee up, trying to keep Kisame close to Lee with his puppets. Temari was blowing Zetsu away- literally- and beating the crap out of him with her giant iron fan.

Sakura was holding her own against Konan, setting off paper bombs now and then, making several of Konan's papers catch fire. Sai was helping Shino by trying to catch Itachi with one of his ink snakes. Naruto was clashing with Sasuke, both coming at each other with Rasenshuriken and Chidori, respectively.

Ino turned her attention back to Sasori and readied herself to attack again.

She whispered, "Mind Style: Telekinesis!"

She put her hands up, palms facing outward, and purple dust circled in front of it, making a small circle of purple dust that was emanating from a pair of fuchsia bracelets on her wrists. Just then, an invisible force slammed into Sasori, hurling him backwards, through the trees. A huge shockwave then blew through the battlefield, pushing _everyone_ away, with only their chakra keeping them anchored to the ground. When the dust cleared, it showed a black sphere between Naruto and Sasuke, who just clashed, which was expelling powerful gusts of wind. Ino's waist-length blond ponytail whipped in the air behind her roughly.

The trees that Sasori just went through were uprooted and in the middle of the uprooted area were all six Paths of Pain and Nagato circling Madara, who was weaving a series of long hand signs with Kabuto by his side, channeling chakra into the seal that was surrounding them. Ino looked around and saw that her comrades saw them, too. However, they couldn't do anything, due to the wind pushing them farther away and the Akatsuki members- who were on the other side of the field- closer to Madara and the seal.

Madara finished weaving the hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground, yelling- even over the wind, everyone could hear him:

"Summoning Justu: Dimension Transversal!"

Time stopped; everyone and everything froze, even though Ino still could see and hear everything. Darkness spread from the seal, until it enveloped all the ground surrounding the ninjas and they began to sink into it.

Ino thought, _Mind Style: Astral Projection!_

Her astral self left her body and saw that the darkness's edges stopped a few feet behind her body, since she was the farthest ninja in the group. She could feel the darkness pulling her in along with her body, but she also saw a group of Alliance Ninjas, all from Kohona, heading towards them.

_Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, Genma, Choza, Shikaku, Hiashi, Guy, and Dad! _Ino counted and identified. _I can't let them get stuck in this trap! Mind Style: Psychic Barrier! Mind Style: Telepathy!_

She could see the space in front of the darkness's edge bending a bit, showing that her barrier is active. She noticed that her body was already waist deep in the darkness and hurried to extend her mind to the group.

Guy-sensei smacked into her barrier, much to Ino's discontent, but the others hastily stopped, seeing the darkness that existed behind her barrier.

Ino heard Inoichi- her dad- say, "This feels like… my daughter's Psychic Barrier. Why is she blocking us?"

Ino finally connected with the group's minds and mentally explained, _Everyone! This is Ino Yamanaka! I have erected a psychic barrier so you guys cannot fall into Madara and Kabuto's sealing trap! We are slowly sinking into the darkness that is caused by a sealing technique called Dimension Transversal! It is mostly likely a Forbidden Justu!_

The group finally saw the frozen forms of their subordinates in the barrier and gasped. Inoichi mentally linked everyone's minds together with Ino's to communicate, _Ino! Let down the barrier so we can get all of you!_

_No! I'm sorry, dad, but I will try my best to minimize the amount of shinobi lost in this battle! Kakashi! If you might know how to counter this seal, please do immediately, right after I finish sinking! _Ino replied.

_I am aware of this kind of technique. However, I'm not sure about my ability to do a complete reversal of it, but I will try my best! _Kakashi thought.

Ino's connection faltered for a moment before linking once again, _I'm sorry, but I'm almost sucked in. Good luck, Kakashi and everyone!_ She terminated the mental connection with everyone expect her father and added, _Dad… I love you! Remember that always…_

Ino could vaguely hear her father call, "Ino!" as she was plunged back into her body and withdrew the psychic barrier, before sinking into the darkness and flying through the confines of the universe, flashing through a dazzling white light, then falling out of consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ino Yamanaka: Confident, kind, outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind, cheerful, and self-conscious.<strong>

**Sakura Haruno: Quick tempered, relatively relatively kind, cheerful, gentle, positive, sensitive at times, and has a strong will.**

**Hinata **Hyūga: Timid, soft-spoken, polite, kind, empathetic, dislikes fighting and competition, very logical.****

**Neji **Hyūga: Serious, mature, extreme self-control, calm, and observing.****

**Shikamaru Nara: Unenthusiastic, dislikes fighting, laid back, extremely intelligent.**

****Temari: Overbearing, not afraid to speak her mind, blunt, but caring. Values peace.****

****Sai: Occasionally nervous, curious, kind, courteous, friendly.****

**Naruto Uzumaki: Bold, loud, hyperactive, impatient, impulsive, inattentive, caring, hard-working, confident.**

****Sasori: Impatient, emotionless.****

**Deidara: Hotheaded, over-reactive, sadistic arsonist, easily irritated, loves to explode things.**

**Hidan Foul-mouthed, disrespectful, sarcastic, violent, complaining, insane, spiteful, and arrogant.**

**Itachi Uchiha: Mysterious, compassionate, extremely self-controlled, emotionless, calm, intelligent, sharp and observant, and loyal.**

**Konan: Stoic, calm, level-headed, compassionate, serious, emphatic, and loyal.**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, has a superiority and inferiority complex, and power-driven.**

**Karin: Tough, violent, critical, loyal, and flirtatious.**

**Madara Uchiha: Serious, calm, arrogant, manipulative, intelligent, takes gambles, aggressive, and sadistic.**


	2. Welcome to Sinnoh: Twinleaf Town

**Here is the second chapter of Ino's **Pokémon Journey: Sinnoh! I want to review some facts, so please bear with me.****

****1) The battle last chapter was set during the Fourth Shinobi War, but I placed all of Kohona's original ninjas to battle the Akatsuki, so I could make it fit into the plot I have for this story.****

**2) All the Pokémon Trainers in this story will be 15, 16, or older, as I see the logic in StormDragon666's statement of ten-year **old** kids setting off by themselves. (I mean, do their parents think that the odds of them falling off a cliff while chasing a flying **Pokémon or some horrible thing happening to them is zero?)****

**3) All Pokémon are herbivores.**

******4)**Pokémon **can bleed in battles. (They're not indestructible!)******

**5) Well, there is no fifth explanation... yet. Just felt like having list of five. ^_^**

**Now, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Pokémon.<strong>

* * *

><p>She felt herself hitting damp ground and woke up with a start, only to see darkness. She twisted her head to the side and saw that it ended a few feet to her right. She then twisted her head to her left and saw her comrades all groaning and stirring, with the Akatsuki on the other side, doing the same and that they were all in a forest at nighttime.<p>

Ino immediately relayed all her comrades what she did before appearing at this location through telepathy. The dark portal began to shrink and Ino got up, watching the others do the same. However, when the portal had shrunk to the size of a shuriken, several ninjas began to glow- weakly at first, but steadily becoming brighter.

The Akatsuki members that were glowing consisted of: Nagato and the six Paths of Pain, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, Kabuto, Jūgo, and Suigetsu.

The Alliance ninjas that were glowing included: Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Kankurō, Lee, Chōji, and Tenten.

None of the Akatsuki members said anything, their frowns the only expression that was displayed. However, for the Alliance ninjas, it was different, since they knew that the glowing ones were coming back to their dimension.

Temari exclaimed, "I'll be okay, Gaara. Our Village needs you more than I do. Kankurō, just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can slack off! That means you will do your best to protect Gaara and your comrades! Be safe and don't forget me!"

Gaara nodded sadly and Kankurō chuckled, smiling sadly, too.

"Y-you two, be careful! Shino, please w-watch Kiba and make s-sure that he doesn't do anything rash! Kiba, don't ever be discouraged! Akamaru, you keep doing your best! Thank you for being my closest friends as we went through everything," Hinata whispered to her teammates.

Shino nodded and Kiba looked downcast with Akamaru barking and whimpering slightly.

"Lee, thank you. For being my rival. Tenten… Keep working to become a legendary kunoichi. I'll always be rooting for you. Also, watch Lee," Neji said, giving his teammates an extremely rare smile.

Lee stroke a pose, giving a two-thumbs up and flashing his smile… literally. Tenten smiled and held her hand out and Neji took it; there was a moment between them, staring at each other, before Neji removed his hand and rested it on his side.

Ino and Shikamaru stood in front of Chōji, Shikamaru saying, "Good luck at home and tell mom and dad to not fuss. I'll be fine. I'll see you again someday… I hope."

Ino smiled, "Don't worry, fatty! I can hold on my own! Have fun at home! I'll miss you, though…"

Chōji glared at the first statement, but then softened and gave Shikamaru and Ino a hug, sniffling, "I don't wanna leave you guys…"

Ino stared at Chōji with tear-filled eyes as he and all the glowing ninja shone like the stars above, before being sucked into the small portal of darkness. The whole area was illuminated in a flash before the portal disappeared, taking its ninja travelers back to their home dimension. The remaining ninja all remembered their enemies and turned towards each other, ready to fight, if needed.

However, Madara commanded, "Akatsuki. We shall make our exit now."

All the Alliance shinobi suddenly realized that the Akatsuki members weren't dead anymore and couldn't be controlled by Kabuto or Madara. It appeared that the Akatsuki members realized that, too. Though, they still followed Madara out of the small clearing, until it was just Sasuke and Itachi.

Sasuke smirked, "Naruto. Sakura. Sai. You're all going to die when I see you three again."

With that, he glared and dashed off, to follow the leaving Akatsuki members. Itachi sighed.

Sakura asked, "Itachi, we know the truth and reason behind the Uchiha Massacre. We are not in Kohona or the ninja world, so y-you… you can join us, if you want!"

Itachi shook his head and replied, "Sorry, Haruno. As tempting that offer might be, I have promised myself to always watch over my brother. I shall stay with the Akatsuki until, hopefully, my brother leaves it. I will not cross with any of you unless I must follow orders. Good-bye."

Itachi turned and melted into the darkness of the night, following his comrades.

Ino noticed Sakura sighing and walked over to her, patting her back, saying, "It was a good try. At least we know that Itachi isn't evil, just noble."

Sakura nodded and looked around. "Where are we, though," Sakura wondered aloud.

Neji said, "A moment. Byakugan!"

Veins appeared around his eyes and he looked to his right, then his left, before tightening his eyes.

"Finally. There is a small town- just four houses- that is maybe four miles away," Neji informed.

Naruto pumped his fist in the air and exclaimed, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

~XXX~

After fifteen minutes of jumping through trees and checking with Neji- and Hinata, when they got closer to the town- for directions, they finally saw a break in the trees where light was glowing through.

Ino warned, "We better stop and get down to the ground so no one sees a bunch of teens flying through the air from trees and leaping rooftops. I'm pretty sure that it's not normal around here."

The group nodded and started jumping down tree branches, using chakra to cushion their landing on the ground.

"G-guys, I think that we s-should dispose of our flak jackets and vests, just so we don't s-stand out around here," Hinata suggested.

Everyone once again nodded and took off their flak jackets or vests.

Shikamaru said, "Give them to me. I'll use my Shadow Style: Shadow Maiming to take care of them. Also, we must not use our ninja talents! It will make us stand out, and we don't want that to happen. If your talents are subtle- like Ino's mind reading, for example- that can be used, but as little as possible. Do you understand?"

Everyone agreed as they gave him their flak jackets or vests. Shikamaru put his palms together, as if he was praying and muttered:

"Shadow Style: Shadow Maiming!"

Shadows suddenly flew out of the ground and started ripping the jackets and vests to shreds before swallowing them up and sending them to a whole other dimension.

Ino called, "Come on, everyone!"

The group walked out of the forest and saw that no one was around. Naruto kept glancing at Temari, for unknown reasons.

"Um, Temari," Naruto asked, "Do you think that you could put away or hide your giant fan?"

Everyone's eyes widened (besides Temari who just facepalmed) and turned to face the Sunakagure shinobi who glowered at Naruto.

Temari snapped, "Yes, thank you for reminding me to hide my _giant _iron fan! I was searching for my weapon sealing scroll, when you interrupted me, baka! Aha! Found it!"

She pulled up her short-sleeved black kimono, to show a scroll that was wrapped by bandages around her right leg. Her fan disappeared with a poof and she gestured for them to get a move on.

Ino sighed and walked on the sandy ground path, the group following behind her, until she reached the middle of an intersection that held a sign. It said "Twinleaf Town." Hinata read the sign aloud just as Ino heard someone shout:

"Hey, you guys!"

The group turned to look at the house on the lower right corner of the intersection, seeing a boy their age waving at them. The boy was maybe six feet tall and had brown, straight hair that was kept in a loose ponytail, making it trail down to his shoulders. He was light brown skinned and had almost-honey colored eyes. Ino thought he was handsome for a moment before mentally shaking her head.

_Now is not the time, Ino! We need to figure out where we are… Though he's really hot… Ugh! No! Not now! _Ino berated herself.

"You all look like you're lost! Do you need a place to stay the night," The boy asked, "You can come in!"

Sakura piped, "Yeah! We were just making sure of where we are! Thanks for letting us come in!"

As the group entered the boy's brick house with a wooden roof, the boy introduced, "My name is Emmax. Emmax Sutā. Nice to meet you all."

The group took turns introducing themselves and when they were done, Emmax said, "Are you guys okay with sleeping in the living room? It's the only place in the house that has a carpeted floor and the girls can sleep on our sofa bed. I'm pretty sure that the guys don't mind sleeping on the floor, right?"

The group happily obliged, exhausted and wanting to sleep. As soon their heads touched their pillows, they were out. Ino saw Emmax standing by the stairs, watching them with a smile on his face and a cat with a long, gravity defying, curly tail perching next to him, before she also slept, with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character Bio<span>**

**Ino Yamanaka: Confident, kind, outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind, cheerful, and self-conscious.**

****Pokémon **:**

**(none)**

**Sakura Haruno: Quick tempered, relatively relatively kind, cheerful, gentle, positive, sensitive at times, and has a strong will.**

****Pokémon:****

****(none)****

**Hinata **Hyūga: Timid, soft-spoken, polite, kind, empathetic, dislikes fighting and competition, very logical.****

**Pokémon:**

**(none)**

**Neji **Hyūga: Serious, mature, extreme self-control, calm, and observing.****

******Pokémon**:****

****(none)****

**Shikamaru Nara: Unenthusiastic, dislikes fighting, laid back, extremely intelligent.**

**Pokémon:**

**(none)**

****Temari: Overbearing, not afraid to speak her mind, blunt, but caring. Values peace.****

**Pokémon:**

**(none)**

****Sai: Occasionally nervous, curious, kind, courteous, friendly.****

******Pokémon:******

******(none)******

**Naruto Uzumaki: Bold, loud, hyperactive, impatient, impulsive, inattentive, caring, hard-working, confident.**

****Pokémon:****

****(none)****

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to know if I should post the next chapter now? One or more review(s) for a yes. Zero reviews for a no.<strong>


	3. Twinleaf Town

**Here is the third chapter of Ino's **Pokémon Journey: Sinnoh! I want to point out more facts before proceeding, so- once again- please bear with me!****

****1) The main pairing is InoXEmmax.****

****2) **Pokémon can learn up to six moves at a time, instead of four.******

******3) All the Shinobi here have brought their regular clothes, which was in Temari's sealing scroll.******

**4) In between the first scene break (~XXX~), all the Shinobi showered and changed clothes.**

**5) Thank you to SasuSaku made NaruSaku Cry and StormDragon666 for sticking with me and giving me advice! Thanks, guys!**

**Enjoy this chapter! I've got a surprise for you next chapter! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Pokémon.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino woke up to the sound of a girl shrieking. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking around wildly.<p>

_Where am I? Wait… We got into that sealing trap and some of us went back home. Then we entered… uh? That's right! Twinleaf Town! _Ino hastily recollected. _Emmax __Sutā let us into his home. Okay, now that I've recollected myself, where is this hellish screaming coming from?_

Ino's eyes rested on a light brown skinned girl who was maybe a year younger, fifteen to Ino's sixteen. The girl had chocolate-colored ringlets that reached to her elbows and honey-colored eyes, just like Emmax. She was maybe five foot, two inches, just an inch shorter than Ino. The girl was dressed in a pink nightgown and staring at the group of teenagers- namely, Ino's group- and shrieking. The whole group got up and flurries of pillows were thrown around the floor. Ino heard the floor upstairs thudding and then saw Emmax rushing down the stairs, in a white tank top and black shorts.

"Emma, what's it," Emmax asked.

Emma pointed a shaking finger at the group and stammered, "T-thieves! I f-found them s-sleeping in our l-living r-room!"

Emmax sighed, "That's just Ino and her friends staying the night here! I invited them in last night, so there's no need to be concerned!"

Emma relaxed a bit at that and the group also relaxed from their tense positions.

Emmax said, "Let me introduce them. The blond, long-haired girl in front is Ino; the boy standing behind her is Shikamaru. Sai is the really pale, black haired boy, and Sakura is the girl with pink hair. The yellow spiked haired boy is Naruto and the girl with long dark blue hair is Hinata. The one with sandy blond hair is Temari and Neji is the boy with long, dark brown hair. He and Hinata are cousins."

The whole group gave Emma smiles and a wave (Neji just nodded).

Emma blushed, "Sorry for my shrieking, everyone. I was scared. My name is Emma Sutā, by the way."

Ino replied, "That's okay. I would have replied the same way if this happened to me, too."

The two girls shared a giggle before another figure descended the stairs. It was a girl who was maybe five feet, six inches and had long, straight, light brown hair with red highlights that cascaded down to her waist. When she stopped to look at them, Ino saw that her eyes were emerald green with flecks of gold in it. She was dressed in a knee-length green skirt and had a white shoulder top on. She looked at the group and stared pointedly to Emmax.

Emmax informed, "This is Tiffany Enjeru. She is our cousin and guardian. She is the one who owns this house and takes care of us; quite an impressive feat for a nineteen year old girl, wouldn't you agree?"

Naruto, awed, nodded vigorously.

Tiffany smiled at the group and said, "Well, Emmax can fill me in on the details later. Now, who wants breakfast?"

At that, Naruto's stomach rumbled loudly, making Tiffany laugh and walk into the kitchen.

The group stared at Naruto, who just responded sheepishly with a grin:

"What? I'm hungry!"

~XXX~

As the whole group finished breakfast and Tiffany was washing the dishes, Tiffany asked, "You two, I thought that Professor Rowan asked you to meet him at the lab to receive your Pokédexes and Pokémon?"

Emmax and Emma stared at each other, wide eyed, before getting up and running upstairs- to get changed, Ino presumed.

Ino asked, "Pokémon? What is that?"

Tiffany suddenly stopped washing the dishes and looked at her and the group with a confused expression.

"You don't know what a Pokémon is," Tiffany asked slowly.

The group shook their heads.

Tiffany gave a small, unsure smile before shouting, "Glitter! Come down!"

Ino heard a _meow_ before a gray cat with long, gravity defying, curling tail that had white fur at the ends bounded down the stairs and came to settle next to Tiffany.

As Tiffany stroked Glitter's fur, she explained, "This is one of my Pokémon. Her official name is Glameow, but I call her Glitter. She was my first Pokémon."

Sakura asked, "Do all Pokémon look like that?"

"Oh, no. If it was like that, the world of Pokémon would be so boring. As of right now, there are over five hundred kinds of Pokémon. There are all kinds of people with different occupations that have something to do with Pokémon. There is the most popular- the Pokémon Trainer: they catch Pokémon and train to become the champion of the country or achieve their personal goals. There are Pokémon Breeders, who raise and take care of Pokémon; Pokémon Professors, who research Pokémon and share information that they have learned with the public; Pokémon Scientists, who research Pokémon through battling; Pokémon Rangers, who are committed to working alongside Pokémon and protecting people and Pokémon alike; Pokémon Contestants, they are Pokémon Trainers who don't set out to collect League Badges, but Contest badges; Last, but not least, there are Gym Leaders, who are Pokémon Trainers that are skilled in a Pokémon type and are expert trainers who regular trainers have to beat to advance and go to the Elite Four."

The group stared at Tiffany for a while after she explained basic concepts of the Pokémon world.

Tiffany sighed, "You don't completely understand me. That's alright. I have a DVD that tells you all about Pokémon. You guys should watch it. Follow me."

Tiffany walked into the living room and turned on the television and the DVD player. She inserted a DVD called "The World of Pokémon" and gestured for the group to enter and sit.

The group settled: the boys sitting on the carpeted floor and the girls on the couch. The television glowed and showed a man introducing himself, saying:

"Hello, my name is Professor Oak. I am a researcher of Pokémon. What is Pokémon, you may wonder? Well, they are…"

~XXX~

When they were done watching, a good three hours later, everyone more or less grasped the concept of Pokémon and the world they were in… Well, everyone but Naruto who dozed off every ten minutes and had to be brutally flicked on his leg by Sakura, who was using her chakra-enhanced strength in a subtle way. Ino nodded slowly, reviewing what she had learned from the documentary. When she turned to thank Tiffany for letting her and her group watch the documentary, she saw Emmax and Emma standing in the hallway, looking at the credits that were scrolling on the television.

"Emmax? Emma? What are you two still doing here? I thought that you had to meet a Professor," Ino asked.

Tiffany walked out of the kitchen and stood in the hallway, right between the two siblings and the door of the house. The siblings were just about to run for it when they saw Tiffany standing there, and they froze.

Tiffany calmly and flatly said, "I thought that you two went to the Pokémon lab two hours and forty-six minutes ago?"

Ino thought, _Mind Style: Telepathy!_

When she got a peek into Emmax's brain, she mentally heard him scream, _Oh, CRAP! Tiffany is so pissed! Please, please don't make Glitter use Fake-Out on me!_

Ino held in her laughter and proceeded to peek into Emma's mind.

_Ugh! I should have picked my emerald earrings! They go great with my gossamer green lipstick and this grass colored shirt and skirt I'm wearing! Will Tiffany let me go upstairs and change?_

Ino was astounded that one sibling was freaking out and that the other was thinking about her clothing.

Tiffany suddenly smiled and commanded, "You two will bring all your new friends to the Professor. Maybe they can get their first Pokémon. You two better leave now."

Emma perked up and squealed, "Come on! You can see all the different kinds of Pokémon!"

She ran to Sakura and Ino and began pulling them by the arms. The group followed them out of the door, with Emmax trailing behind; glancing behind him to make sure that Glitter wouldn't jump out and use Fake-Out.

Tiffany ran out of the house when the group was halfway down the sandy path and shouted, "Wait up! You forgot your traveling bags! I packed a lot of essentials in there!"

Emmax and Emma ran over and took their bags. They exchanged some words with Tiffany and started walking back to the group.

Ino saw that Emmax's bag was red, while Emma's was pink, and both bags had many pouches and zippers, flaps, etc.

Emmax said, "Well, let's go! We need to get to Sandgem Town as soon as possible! Professor Rowan is waiting for us!"

With that, the group set off, heading for Route 201.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Bio<strong>

**Ino Yamanaka: Confident, kind, outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind, cheerful, and self-conscious.**

****Pokémon **:**

**(none)**

**Sakura Haruno: Quick tempered, relatively relatively kind, cheerful, gentle, positive, sensitive at times, and has a strong will.**

****Pokémon:****

****(none)****

**Hinata **Hyūga: Timid, soft-spoken, polite, kind, empathetic, dislikes fighting and competition, very logical.****

**Pokémon:**

**(none)**

**Neji **Hyūga: Serious, mature, extreme self-control, calm, and observing.****

******Pokémon**:****

****(none)****

**Shikamaru Nara: Unenthusiastic, dislikes fighting, laid back, extremely intelligent.**

**Pokémon:**

**(none)**

****Temari: Overbearing, not afraid to speak her mind, blunt, but caring. Values peace.****

**Pokémon:**

**(none)**

****Sai: Occasionally nervous, curious, kind, courteous, friendly.****

******Pokémon:******

******(none)******

**Naruto Uzumaki: Bold, loud, hyperactive, impatient, impulsive, inattentive, caring, hard-working, confident.**

****Pokémon:****

****(none)****

* * *

><p><strong>I think that I'm going to do a review list every chapter, like the one this and last chapter! ^_^ Don't forget to review this story, too! Reviews give me INSPIRATION! ... Or motive, hope, confidence... whatever you guys call it! XD<strong>


	4. Route 201  Sandgem Town

**Introducing... the fourth chapter of Ino's** **Pokémon Journey: Sinnoh! Now, the 'review' list' will be posted in the bottom of this chapter, as I don't want to spoil some things that will happen this chapter! ^_^ The surprise I mentioned lat chapter? It is this chapter! Two updated in one day! Yeah! Ahem... *clears throat* Without further ado, may chapter four begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Pokémon.<strong>

* * *

><p>The group was looking at the tall grass that was siding them on the path as they walked, occasionally seeing Pokémon dash out of it and enter another patch of tall grass. A bird Pokémon flew out of the forest and circled the tall grass. It kept calling, "Star!"<p>

Emma pointed at the bird Pokémon and explained, "That's a Starly. They're pretty common around here, along with Bidoof."

Ino observed and said, "It seems to be looking for something."

Just then, they heard a cry. It said, "Ralts! Ra!" The group turned to look at a patch of tall grass that was rustling. The Pokémon that stumbled out looked like a small child that was garbed in a white robe and had a green helmet covering the top half of it's face. It also had a pair of red horns sprouting from the front and back side of the helmet. It was bruised and battered all over. The Starly cried and flew straight towards the Ralts, making Ino gasp. Ino ran towards the Ralts and shielded it with her body. The Starly flew by, Pecking Ino's back, before leaving.

Ino whispered, "Are you okay?"

The Ralts was trembling and holding on to Ino, but it nodded.

Emmax ran to Ino's side and asked, "Ino! Are you and the Ralts okay?"

Ino nodded, "I'll just have a little bruise from that Starly's Peck. Ralts seems to be okay too, but it needs to go to a Pokémon Center as soon as possible."

Emmax nodded and helped Ino- who was cradling Ralts in one of her arms- up.

"Let's go! Sandgem Town has a Pokémon Center," Emma said, "We will have to ask a Trainer if they could help us fend off Pokémon since we have to go through a small field of grass before entering Sandgem Town."

"I see one over there! I will ask him," Hinata offered, "I will be back in a moment."

Hinata ran off to talk to the boy who was standing in front of the field of tall grass. After a while, she ran back, telling the group that the boy was willing to help them. The boy was talking to his Shinx as the group walked up to him.

He smiled and informed, "I was just telling Sparky what we were going to do! We should line up, with me in the back and Sparky in the front. When we reach the end, Sparky will wait in the tall grass until all of you are out before joining us again. Is that plan okay?"

The group nodded. Ino heard Naruto ask Sakura "Why can't we just jump along the trees and land on the other side?" and saw Sakura shoot Naruto a deadly glare that obviously said "Shut up, you dolt!"

Ino was in the middle of the line, since she was holding the injured Ralts. As the group moved through the tall grass, Ralts kept tensing and then relaxing, all the way until they all were out of the tall grass. Emma proceeded to thank the boy.

"It was no problem," The boy replied, "My name is Toshiro and I'm from Sandgem Town. It was a pleasure helping you out. I hope to see all of you again!"

Toshiro walked into Sandgem Town, waving back, his white hair shifting in the late morning breeze. Emma smiled after him. Then she pointed to a building that had a sign that said "Pokémon Lab" and started walking towards it.

Emmax called, "Emma, I'm going to go with Ino to the Pokémon Center! Take everyone with you!"

"Are you all okay with that," Emma asked and everyone nodded, "Then let's go in and introduce ourselves!"

As Emma and the group went into the Pokémon Lab, Emmax and Ino walked to the building with the red roof and a pokéball symbol above the door. The sliding doors opened and the two walked in, seeing several people milling about, talking or just sitting. Emmax led her to a counter where a pink haired lady in a nurse's outfit warmly greeted them.

"Hello. My name is Joy. You can call me Nurse Joy. I am in charge of this Pokémon Center," Joy introduced, "Is your Pokémon hurt? Let me take care of it."

Ino replied, "Um. This is not my Pokémon. I found it injured in Route 201. I was wondering if you could help it?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "How kind of you! Yes, I can help it! Come and follow me! Chansey, watch the front desk for me!"

As the three walked towards a corridor, Ino saw an egg shaped pink Pokémon holding a egg in a pouch and a wearing a nurse's hat walking to the counter.

_How fitting for Nurse Joy_, Ino thought.

They walked through the corridor, stopping at a room with a soft bed. Nurse Joy told Ino to put Ralts on the bed. Ino did as Nurse Joy asked and Ralts sighed as it was put on the bed. Nurse Joy then hooked Ralts up with a scan and sprayed something on Ralts. When she was done, Ralts was asleep and she walked up to Ino.

"Ralts will be fine now," Nurse Joy informed, "She is sleeping and will wake up in a few hours. You can come back then."

Ino smiled, "Thanks for your help, Nurse Joy… Wait. Did you say 'she'?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "This Ralts is a female. I can tell between the genders of a Pokémon, even if they look the same in both genders. It's something we Nurses are good at."

Ino smiled again and thanked Nurse Joy before walking out of the Center with Emmax.

Emmax said, "Let's go to the Lab. I bet the others are waiting for us!"

~XXX~

The two jogged to the lab, which was a three-minute walk away. As they entered, they saw the whole group standing around a late middle-aged man with a white beard, hair, and long sideburns. By the man's side was Toshiro, who waved at them as they entered the building.

The man turned and said, "Ah! You two must be the ones that Emma said would be late. My name is Rowan. I'm better known as Pokémon Professor Rowan. Come and join us."

The two walked to stand with the group.

"Now that everyone is here, I will start giving out some Pokémon," Rowan explained, "Since there are much more of you than I expected, everyone besides Emma and Emmax will get to choose a Pokémon from the list I am about to hand you."

Emma and Emmax stepped forward.

"For Emma, your requested Pokémon was a female Eevee. Emmax, your requested Pokémon was a male Ralts. I will present you two your Pokémon now."

The two took their pokéballs and thanked Professor Rowan. Everyone else went to get the list of Pokémon from Toshiro. Everyone except Ino. She stood behind her friends, the image of the Ralts she recently saved popping up in her mind. Everyone clustered together, discussing about which Pokémon they should pick.

Toshiro walked up to Ino and asked, "Don't you want one? We have quite a lot of Pokémon that want Trainers."

Ino shook her head and politely declined the offer. Toshiro gave her a small lopsided smile before shrugging and turning away.

"Wait," Ino called out, "Why are you here, though? I thought that you were just some Trainer?"

"You really thought that? Well," Toshiro chuckled, "I'm Prof. Rowan's assistant. Rowan is my father, by the way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We both have white hair, due to the same genes."

"Oh. I thought that it was because of old age."

"He's younger than he looks."

"I thought that statement only applied to young people. I think that he looks like he's in his late forties."

"Well, you're certainly observant for a girl your age."

"Did you think that I spent all my time styling my hair and making shopping trips to a city?"

Looking flustered, Toshiro hastily added, "No! You look pretty… I was trying to s-say…"

"…Are you trying to hit on me?"

"Uh… well, are you sure you don't want a Pokémon?"

"Hey, Ino! Oh," Emmax interrupted, "it's nice to see you again, Toshiro. What were you two talking about?"

The white and blond haired teens said 'Nothing.' stereophonically. Toshiro mumbled a 'Good to see you again, too.' before walking away. Ino blushed faintly as Emmax looked after him for a while with a confused expression before turning back to Ino, a grin plastered on his face.

"So… what a coincidence! I requested for a male Ralts and you ended up saving a female Ralts on the way here! Anyways, everyone else got their Pokémon and we should be going soon," Emmax said.

Ino smiled at him and nodded.

"Everyone, can you please gather," Professor Rowan announced, "I have a request for all of you."

Professor Rowan side-stepped to show a table that had twelve gadgets that resembled a rectangular phone- the best analogy Ino could come up with, as she wasn't familiar with most of the advanced technologies the world of Pokémon had.

Sai asked, "What's that?"

"This, Mister Sai, is a Pokédex," Professor Rowan explained, "It will automatically record the information of any wild Pokémon that you encounter whose information is already in the database. It can do various activities- such as give you your Pokémon's moves, contact other Pokédex holders that you have registered, or display areas where a certain Pokémon might reside in. My request is for you all to take a Pokédex and travel the continent, meeting as much Pokémon as you can so that the Pokédex will fill in information on new Pokémon and check other entries."

Everyone- besides Emmax, Emma, Toshiro, and Professor Rowan- once again clustered together, discussing their choices in hushed tones. After several minutes, they decided that they could go and help Rowan with his Pokédex. The group turned back to the four native Sinnohans (A/N: If that's the right word?) and told the Professor that they agreed to his request.

"That is great news! Line up so you can take your Pokédexes. I have Pokédexes that are available in every color- as long it is not a pairing of colors or rainbow-colored."

Everyone proceeded to take their Pokédexes and after a brief thanks to Rowan and Toshiro, walked outside. However, when Ino walked out the door, she got slammed to the ground by a teen that had blonde hair that was- weirdly- sticking up on the sides, looking like horns. He looked to be six feet and was wearing an orange and white striped shirt and brown pants. He held a shoulder strap Bag that was kind of designed like Emmax's Bag.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry," The boy exclaimed as he helped Ino up, "I wasn't paying attention and I'm in a rush! My name is Balthazar! It was nice falling with you! I gotta go!"

With that frantic introduction, he ran into the Pokémon Lab. Ino brushed the dirt off her as the group held back laughs- well, Sai and Neji just smirked a bit. A girl with dark blue hair that was similar to Hinata's, but held back with a braid, and a red mini skirt/dress, along with knee high pink boots and a pink duffle-like Bag that was hung over her shoulder jogged gracefully towards the group.

"Have you seen a boy rush by around here," She asked.

Ino pointed to the closing door behind her and replied, "Yeah. I had a _smashing_ encounter with him. Balthazar, I believe that was what he said his name was. Who are you, though?"

The girl bowed politely and introduced, "My name is Platinum Berlitz. The boy that just passed by was Balthazar Berlitz, my cousin. He lacks many mannerisms, but is good-natured. I apologize for any antics he might have caused. We are here to see Professor Rowan. It was a pleasure meeting you…?"

The girl trailed off, waiting for Ino's reply.

"Oh, I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka."

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Yamanaka," Platinum said before bowing once more, smiling, and walking into the Pokémon Lab.

As Ino turned to look at the group, she saw a pink, egg-shaped blob waddling towards them and creased her eyebrows in confusion. As the pink blob drew closer, she saw that it was the Chansey from the Pokémon Center. When the Chansey reached Ino, she- the Pokémon seemed like a _she_ to Ino- handed Ino a letter. Ino read the letter, which said:

_Trainer Yamanaka,_

_The Ralts in my care that you brought in has recovered. However, she apparently refuses to leave. I am asking if you would be willing to stop by and encourage her to leave. I am hoping to see you in an hour or I will have to be forced to sedate her and return her to the wild. Thank you and hope to see you soon._

_Nurse Joy of Sandgem Town_

Ino sighed and relayed the letter's contents to the group.

Emmax said, "I think that you should go and see the Ralts. I think that Gensō- my Ralts- would like to see her, too."

As if to accentuate Emmax's statement, Gensō rattled in his pokéball. Ino nodded and started walking toward the Pokémon Center, with the rest in tow.

~XXX~

When Ino entered the Pokémon Center, which appeared to be empty, she could hear a Pokémon crying 'Ralts! Ralt!'

Ino walked towards the hallway that held the injured Pokémon with Emmax behind her, the rest of the group and Chansey just coming in the Center. When Ino entered Ralts's room, Ralts jumped off the bed and landed on her, Ino making an _oof_ sound. Ralts hugged Ino tightly around the neck as Nurse Joy rose from her seat by the bedside, walking over to the pair of teens.

"Well, you're finally here," Nurse Joy said with a smile, "This Ralts seemed to be waiting for you, so I sent Chansey to receive you."

"That's okay, Joy," Ino replied. "Ralts, you should go back home. I'm sure that your family is waiting for you."

Ralts shook her head and Gensō rattled in his pokéball once more. As Emmax muttered 'Okay, Gensō. I'll let you out!' and released Gensō, Ralts jumped from Ino's arms and ran over to hug Gensō.

"Oh, my," Nurse Joy exclaimed, "They might be siblings!"

Ino grinned at the heart-warming sight in front of her and asked, "Ralts, is Gensō your brother?"

After Ralts nodded, Nurse Joy proposed, "Why not take her with you on your journey, Ino? I bet that she would like to be with you and Gensō."

With that, the Nurse handed Ino a pokéball.

Ino looked at Ralts and said, "Is this okay? Would you mind going with me, your brother, and my friends?"

Ralts nodded vigorously and Ino tossed the pokéball, which sucked Ralts in after making contact with her green head. It shook once before Gensō levitated it to Ino's hands. Ino thanked Gensō and sent out Ralts again.

Ralts looked up at her curiously and Ino explained, "I want to nickname you. It'll be easier than just calling you 'Ralts' all the time. How do you like Kokoro? It means 'mind'."

Kokoro smiled and nodded before hugging Ino's leg.

Emmax grinned before asking, "Nurse Joy, do you think that you know a place for me, my friends, and their Pokémon to spend the night?"

"No worries," Nurse Joy said, "You're already here, aren't you all?"

The teens and their Ralts smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Bio<strong>

**Trainer: Personality**

**********Pokémon name- Nickname- Gender; Personality**********

**Ino Yamanaka: Confident, kind, outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind, cheerful, and self-conscious.**

****Pokémon **:**

**Ralts- Kokoro (female); Confident**

**Sakura Haruno: Quick tempered, relatively relatively kind, cheerful, gentle, positive, sensitive at times, and has a strong will.**

****Pokémon:****

****Ponyta- Honoo (male); Protective****

**Hinata **Hyūga: Timid, soft-spoken, polite, kind, empathetic, dislikes fighting and competition, very logical.****

**Pokémon:**

**Budew- Kaika (female); Timid.**

**Neji **Hyūga: Serious, mature, extreme self-control, calm, and observing.****

******Pokémon**:****

****Snover- Furīzu (male); Capable of taking hits.****

**Shikamaru Nara: Unenthusiastic, dislikes fighting, laid back, extremely intelligent.**

**Pokémon:**

**Sneasel- Waru (female); Sneaky.**

****Temari: Overbearing, not afraid to speak her mind, blunt, but caring. Values peace.****

**Pokémon:**

**Starly- Tobu (female); Agile.**

****Sai: Occasionally nervous, curious, kind, courteous, friendly.****

******Pokémon:******

**Togepi- Jiyū (male); Curious.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Bold, loud, hyperactive, impatient, impulsive, inattentive, caring, hard-working, confident.**

****Pokémon:****

**Pichu- Shōgeki (female); Reckless.**

**Emmax Sutā: Caring, strong, kind, brave, calm, intelligent, sometimes aloof, respectful.**

****Pokémon: Ralts- Gensō (male); Brave.****

**Emma Sutā: Curious, tough, caring, somewhat impulsive, confident, hard-working, rational, brave.**

******Pokémon: Eevee- Karu (female); Calm.******

* * *

><p><strong>1) Kokoro was found in Route 201 because she was looking for <strong>Gensō, who she sensed nearby. The Starly attacked her because she accidentally broke the Starly's nest when her head hit a small, weak tree, causing the nest to fall behind her.<strong>**

****2) The group will split into small groups and set off soon.****

****3) When I said 'regular clothes' last chapter, I meant their clothes before the war started- such as Ino's mid-riff purple shirt and skirt (her normal/ninja attire) and Neji's white robes.****

****4) I will list their Pokedex colors and ****Pokémon (English translation) names**** below:****

****Emmax: Blood red****

****Emma: Pink****

****Ino: Purple (like her outfit)****

****Shikamaru: Brown****

****Sai: Black****

****Sakura: Yellow****

****Temari: Sky blue****

****Naruto: Orange (fitting, as seeing his horrible taste when it comes to clothes XD)****

****Hinata: Meadow green****

****Neji: White****

****~XXX~****

****Kokoro means 'mind'****

****Honoo means 'blaze'****

****Kaika means 'bloom'****

********Furīzu means 'freeze'********

********Waru means 'evil'********

********Tobu means 'fly'********

**********Jiyū means 'freedom'**********

************Shōgeki means 'shock'************

****************Gensō means 'illusion'****************

****************Karu means 'light'****************

**5)** **The trainers will have 'specializations' in the** ****Pokémon they choose. This will be detailed next chapter.****

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to Review! A cookie to anyone who reviews (assuming you like them, because i know I do! XD)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Farewells

**Hello, Everyone! I'm very sorry for the long update. I'm sorry if I disappointed you... flame me all you want. I will still work on this story, as I really want to have at least one completed story! Well, I hope that this long chapter will make up for the six-month absence!**

**From this point on, Kokoro will now be called Furikkā.**

**Thank you to Wynth, Senya, Sasusaku made Narusaku Cry, StormDragon666, AtmaterasuIce, and xXKiraUzumakiXx for reviewing!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon- they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Satoshi Tajiri respectively.<strong>**

* * *

><p>With a yawn, Ino Yamanaka awoke from the soft bed in one of the rooms the Pokémon Center held. Something moved next to her. She looked to see that it was Furikkā waking up and smiled at the small Pokémon.<p>

"Good Morning, Ino-san," Hinata said from the doorway.

"Morning, Hinata," Ino replied. "Is everybody already up?"

"N-no, only a few are awake. Naruto, Shikamaru, Emmax, Temari, and Sakura are still asleep."

"Oh. Thanks. I'll get ready, then." With that, Ino got out of bed, Furikkā trailing after her. She put Furikkāinto her pokéball. When she reached her destination, she found that Temari had unsealed all the ninjas' packs the night before, her pack lying near the door to Temari's room. She progressed to pick it up, only to rise up to meet a pair of dark green eyes and a kunai by the attacker's side. Ino leapt back and raised her arms in a defensive position.

"Temari? What are you doing," Ino gasped.

Temari's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry, Yamanaka-san. I thought that someone was trying to sneak in. I truly apologize," Temari stammered.

Ino said, "That's okay. I'm going to the restroom to get changed."

Temari nodded and went to get her pack. _Going to the restroom to prepare, too._ Ino guessed. After walking past several rooms, each holding a friend that Ino knew, she came to a strange contraption that looked like a black staircase, but kept moving upwards. Another identical one was next to it, but it went downwards. She stared at it for a moment before opting to take the non-moving staircase next to the strange contraptions. Reaching the next floor, she saw Nurse Joy standing at the counter, talking to a white haired teen, who she identified as Toshiro. Ino bit her lip before interrupting.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, but where is the restroom?"

Both Nurse Joy and Toshiro jumped and turned to look at Ino, who just gave a small smile.

"Ah. The restroom is left to the counter. The girls' is on the right and there are several rooms with showers and changing stations inside, just if you want to freshen up," Nurse Joy supplied.

Ino grinned, "Thanks, Nurse Joy! Oh, and good morning to you and Toshiro!"

The two smiled at her, Toshiro giving a small wave, before Ino went to the bathroom. True to Nurse Joy's words, the bathroom had several rooms where one could change, shower, and do whatever was necessary. Ino smiled, happy at the chance to shower before proceeding to strip herself bare. Moments later, she came out of the shower, steam filling the room and dripping wet. After drying herself and brushing her teeth, she went through her pack to see what clothes she had available to wear.

There were several scrolls; Ino brushed them aside, searching for the one marked _Clothes_. She found it between two scrolls, labeled _Emergency Rations_ and _Extra Weapons_. After making sure that the door was secure, she placed and opened the scroll on a long counter and whispered, "_Release._" With a _poof_, the contents of the scroll was revealed, her usual attire in a small stack, other clothes that are designed to fit various settings were in several stacks, and another small stack for "blending in" in foreign territories.

She decided to look through the last stack, deciding on an outfit that was similar to her usual attire, but with a fuchsia spandex spaghetti top underneath her midriff purple top. Her purple skirt reached just above her knees with fuchsia spandex short shorts underneath and her usual fishnet stockings. She decided to go with small, low-heeled fuchsia sandals that had a pack of poisoned senbon needles in the heels which could only be released with chakra.

After looking in the mirror, satisfied with her clothing, she sealed the scroll and placed it in her bag, digging for her hairbrush. When she found it, she started brushing through her recently shampooed and conditioned platinum blonde hair. Done brushing, she looked for her purple band, planning to put it in her usual ponytail, but she stopped when she thought of an idea.

_Why not change my hairstyle a little bit?_ She proceeded to keep the left side of her face covered by her usual styled bang and put her hair in her usual ponytail, however, she left two ribbon like trails of hair framing her face, trailing down to her C-cupped breasts. She looked in the mirror and thought, _I do look hot. I should try different hairstyles more often._ She giggled and bit her lip, imaging the boys' reactions.

After finishing applying lotion and her usual small dose of make-up, she unlocked the private door and stepped out into the restroom. She then stretched and gave a massive yawn.

"Guess I should get ready to plan for the day," Ino reflected.

~XXX~

When she stepped into the main corridor of the Pokémon Center, she saw that everyone was already awake and ready.

Shikamaru greeted, "Morning, Ino. We were waiting for you so we can go and get breakfast."

Ino smiled, "Thanks. So, where are we going?"

Nurse Joy walked up to them and gave Naruto a note. Naruto, confused, asked what it was for.

"Go to the Pokémart next to here and give the clerk the note. It should clear up any confusion," Nurse Joy murmured.

Naruto nodded and Emma called for the group to go outside. When everyone was outside, Hinata saw a pair of teens walk towards the route past the Pokémon Center and Pokémart. With her dōjutsu giving her enhanced eyesight even when not using it, she was able to identify the pair.

"That is… Balthazar and Platinum Berlitz? What are they doing," Hinata wondered.

Naruto, following the direction Hinata was looking at, shouted, "Hey, you two! Where are you going?"

Balthazar jumped and twisted around with wide eyes, while Platinum merely placed a hand on her frightened heart and gracefully turned around.

"We are going to travel through Route 202 to reach Jubilife City and then travel to Oreburgh City for Balthazar's first gym battle," Platinum explained, "Balthazar wants to become the number one Pokémon Trainer in Sinnoh, and I am helping him achieve that dream."

Sakura smiled at that, as she is in a similar situation with a certain male blonde who wants to be the number one ninja. She proceeded to add, "Be careful, though. The wild can be a dangerous place."

Platinum smiled and thanked Sakura before proceeding to say good-bye to the group. Balthazar hastily followed his cousin's actions and set off into Route 202.

Temari then muttered, "Sorry guys, but I'm really hungry, so can we get our food already?"

Emmax's stomach growled, as if in response, and Emma giggled. Neji smirked and walked towards the Pokémart, Sai on his heels. The group shuffled behind them.

~XXX~

Later in the morning, the group was sitting on the sandy shore of a beach in Route 219, just south of Sandgem Town, eating various breakfast sandwiches. The note Nurse Joy gave them ensured that they would receive a free sandwich. When they were done, Sai stood up, along with Sakura.

Sai hesitantly announced, "Um, I have been thinking of this for some time now, and I have recently talked to Sakura about this. Since we are such a large group, it will be difficult to travel together all the time and try to achieve our individual goals at the same time. So I am proposing that we split up. Maybe we could travel in groups of two?"

Neji agreed, "That is a reasonable suggestion. It would be more beneficial for us to progress quickly, and we can always contact one another with our Pokédexes."

"It does sound good," Shikamaru murmured, "Who is okay with this idea?"

Everyone expressed their approval of the idea, Ino adding that she is okay with the arrangement as long they all contact each other in appropriate intervals. After a while, they all paired up according to their goals and their preferred traveling companions. In the end, Naruto was going with Hinata, Sai with Sakura, and Shikamaru with Temari, Neji with Emma, and Ino with Emmax. The pairs took the time to say farewell to the others and get each other's Pokédex contacts.

After noon, most of the pairs already left to the Pokémon Center to pick up their supplies and get started on their journey. Only Ino, Neji, Emma, and Emmax were still at the beach. When they got ready to go to the Pokémon Center, Ino walked ahead of the Sutā siblings, falling into step next to Neji.

"Since we will be traveling with two non-shinobi, I think that it would be easier if they were aware of our abilities to some extent," Ino whispered to the male Hyūga, "We should explain it to them and if they ask to demonstrate, we can show them the basics. What do you think?"

Neji simply nodded and asked, "The plan is agreeable. What will you be doing from this point on?"

Ino replied, "Well, I plan on helping Emmax with whatever goals he has. During my spare time, I will be looking for clues to the Akatsuki and ways to go back to our home world. Luckily, chakra is still useable here, so we will just have to be subtle. I will inform you and the others of any updates through our Pokédexes."

Neji nodded again and added, "I see the purpose behind your difference in attire. You mean to travel inconspicuously?"

"Yeah. You're the first person to point out my change in appearance," Ino admitted, "Do you have plans to do something of the like?"

"Yes. I plan to find the proper materials at the next best shop I might find," Neji said, "I have advice for you: you might want to change your hair color. You are well known for your platinum blonde hair color and hair style. Though your hairstyle might have been modified a little, the color might give you away."

Ino smiled, "Thanks, Neji. I'll do something about the color."

Right then, Emma bounded up to Neji's side and murmured, "Thanks for being willing to accompany me on my journey to become an Elite Four member, like my mom used to be!"

Ino glanced at Neji out of the corner of her eye. _I never thought that he would be that nice. I thought that Emma had to beg for his company. I guess I don't really know him that well._ Ino had even more respect for the brown haired Hyūga Jōnin now.

Emmax walked up to Ino's side and whispered, "Well, I guess I should thank you for being willing to stay by my side, too."

"It's no big deal," Ino replied, "I'm more than happy to help out somebody as kind as you."

As Ino said that, she tilted her face, which made Emmax blush from the cuteness of her expression, her ribbon-like hair trailing over her face. Ino noticed the blush and inadvertently started checking him out. _Soft honey toned eyes, light mocha skin, caramel colored hair with light blond highlights, a smooth, unblemished face, almost-full pale lips, a defined jaw-line, wiry, but muscular body, and strong shoulders… Um—what did I just miss?_ Emmax was moving his lips, but Ino didn't hear anything, as she was still checking him out.

"…Huh? Sorry," Ino gasped, "What did you just say?"

Emmax smiled and repeated, "I said that Neji and Emma are leaving the Pokémon Center. Do you want to say good-bye?"

Ino nodded and the two ran to give their farewells to the departing pair. When the departing pair took a turn and disappeared into the forest, Emmax turned back to Ino.

"Let's go and get our stuff. I want to go to the first Gym and battle its leader," Emmax exclaimed.

Ino grinned at the boy's enthusiasm and went into the Pokémon Center, getting her pack. When she got ready to leave with Emmax, she stopped to say good-bye to Nurse Joy. As the automatic doors to the Pokémon Center opened, Nurse Joy cried for her to wait. She scurried to Ino, carrying a purple duffle Bag with pink outlines.

Nurse Joy explained, "I gave a Bag to most of your departing friends. This is the last one I have, since I can see that your pack is not really designed for the supplies you will be bound to receive during your journey."

Ino beamed at Nurse Joy and thanked her. Joy added that she had put some necessities in her bag, such as Potions, Pokéballs (the basic ones), a collapsible tent, water filters, some snacks, and—she whispered the last one—toiletries for Ino's time of the month. Ino blushed at the last one and thanked Nurse Joy some more.

"Be careful out there," Nurse Joy said, "I hope to see you again someday!"

Ino hugged her and waved good-bye with Emmax as they left the Pokémon Center. The pair took one last look around Sandgem Town and proceeded down Route 202.

~XXX~

It was sunset when the pair reached a sign post that gave several trails to the next city, which was Jubilife City, according to Emmax's memory. They took the path that had the least amount of kilometers and decided to set up camp at the first good clearing they saw. Luckily, the previous campers were kind enough to leave the stones surrounding the campfire, so Emmax obliged to get the firewood. When Emmax returned with the firewood, he realized that he forgot to buy matches at the Pokémart at Sandgem Town. When he shared the news with Ino, she didn't seem downcast.

_I can use a Justu… But I don't want to frighten him. I guess I should explain to him what I really am._ Ino thought. She told Emmax that he might want to sit down. Emmax, confused, took her advice and sat down.

Ino sighed, "Where to start? Well, for one, Emmax—I am not your average human… I am a shinobi, a ninja. I am not from this… dimension. Where I am from, I am a kunoichi of the Leaf, the village I come from. I use chakra, which is the result of molding spiritual and physical energy into feats that civilians like you can only imagine performing. I cannot divulge too much information, but I have experience in protecting people from shinobi assassins and… killing people. I promise that I shall protect you, however, you must listen to my advice from time to time."

Emmax's eyes kept getting wider and wider, until she finished her explanation. Then he whispered, "That's… amazing. So cool! So you can do supernatural feats—kind of like Pokémon, but human."

Ino was taken aback at the boy's lack of fear of her occupation. She was further shocked when the boy asked for details of herself. But she got over her shock and started explaining.

"W-well, I come from a clan called the Yamanaka Clan. We specialize in Justus—techniques that are used with chakra—that have to do with the mind. One is the _Shintenshin no Justu (Mind Body Switch Technique)_, in which I invade a target's mind and take control of his or her actions. I have a set of Justus that I developed by myself that I might show you some time soon. As I said earlier, I am a female ninja—or kunoichi—from the Leaf Village, which is officially called Konohagakure—or Konoha for short. We have ranks to identify the ninja's strength and position of authority, my current rank is Chūnin—or Middle Ninja. We have five elemental affinities: wind, fire, lighting, water, and earth. Mine is water and lighting. I am more proficient with water Justus and I have just begun my lighting Justu training. So… Why aren't you trying to escape?"

Emmax shook his head and grinned, "Why would I? If I felt threatened by you, I would never have gone with you! Of course, it's a bit confusing, but it doesn't change what I think of you! I know that this is weird coming from a guy you've only known for two days, but I do trust you and… I feel safe around you."

Ino did not miss the blush that he had, which made her wonder why he was blushing. She couldn't help herself from smiling, too. After all, it's not every day that you land in a new dimension and explain what you are to a two-day old generous friend.

"So, since you don't look fazed about the fact that neither of us have a match and you are a ninja that can do supernatural feats," Emmax questioned, "What are you going to do?"

Ino smirked, "Well… Just this."

She made a few hand signs and murmured, "_Lighting Release: Lighting Spark._"

She put her palm to the flameless campfire and let a miniscule spark of lighting set the firewood ablaze. Emmax whistled in appreciation and asked, "Could you show me some more? Maybe one of your developed Clan techniques?"

Ino gave him a sweet smile, happy that she had a companion who was not the least bit afraid of her.

"Sure, but first, I want to set your tent up and prepare our food," Ino said, "Then I can show you a couple techniques."

The Ino helped Emmax set his tent up and set a small grill above the campfire to put their food on. Then they stood a few feet from each other.

"I'll show you one now," Ino informed, "It is really useful in conveying information quickly and it doesn't require any hand signs. _Mind Release: Telepathy._"

A moment passed.

_Hello._ Ino thought. Emmax blinked.

_Huh? I—I hear you… in my mind?_ Emmax thought.

_Yep. Didn't I say that it was convenient?_

_Yeah… Can you, uh, read all of my thoughts?_ Emmax looked nervous about that.

_No. Only the thoughts that you want me to hear._ Emmax sighed and thought of something to change the track of the conversation.

_Oh. So, umm, can you show me another Justu?_

_Sure._ Ino made a few hand signs. _**Mind Release: Psychic Barrier!**_

Emmax could feel the space around the campsite become closed in.

_Amazing… You can do things like that so effortlessly!_

_It used to be difficult for me but over the years, my skills and chakra reserves have drastically improved._

Both individuals' pokéballs rattled, signifying that their Pokémon wanted to be released. Two resounding clicks later, Gensō and Furikkā were standing in the clearing.

_Master!_ A male voice sounded.

_Huh? Ino, was that you?_

_No. I don't call you "Master."_

Gensō pulled at Emmax's tan jogging pants. _It is me, Master. Gensō._

Emmax gasped. _You can communicate with us, Gensō?_

_Yes, Master. My sister can, too._

_Hi, Ino._ A female voice this time.

_Furikkā? Is that you?_

_Yes. I am happy that I can talk with you!_

_So am I, Furikkā__!_

Gensō looked at the spot behind Emmax's tent. _I sense someone hiding just beyond the Psychic Barrier you have set up, Master Ino._

_Really? Thanks, Gensō,_ Ino responded. She located the chakra the stranger had and made a hand sign and whispered, "_Shinranshin no Justu (Mind Body Disturbance Technique)._"

There was a loud gasp as Ino made sure that the stranger could pass through the _Psychic Barrier_, and then a figure stepped out of the trees. Both Ino and Emmax gasped the same thing:

"What are **you** doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Character Specializations:<strong>

**Ino- Various**

**Emmax- Psychic**

**Shikamaru- Dark**

**Sai- Normal**

**Sakura- Fire**

**Temari- Flying**

**Naruto- Electric and Steel**

**Hinata- Grass and Water**

**Neji- Ice and Fighting**

**Emma- Cute **********Pokémon ************

* * *

><p><strong>Character Bio<strong>

**Trainer: Personality**

**********Pokémon name- Nickname (Gender); Personality**********

**Ino Yamanaka: Confident, kind, outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind, cheerful, and self-conscious.**

****Pokémon **:**

**Ralts- Furikkā (female); Confident**

**Sakura Haruno: Quick tempered, relatively kind, cheerful, gentle, positive, sensitive at times, and has a strong will.**

****Pokémon:****

****Ponyta- Honoo (male); Protective****

**Hinata **Hyūga: Timid, soft-spoken, polite, kind, empathetic, dislikes fighting and competition, very logical.****

**Pokémon:**

**Budew- Kaika (female); Timid.**

**Neji **Hyūga: Serious, mature, extreme self-control, calm, and observing.****

******Pokémon**:****

****Snover- Furīzu (male); Capable of taking hits.****

**Shikamaru Nara: Unenthusiastic, dislikes fighting, laid back, extremely intelligent.**

**Pokémon:**

**Sneasel- Waru (female); Sneaky.**

****Temari: Overbearing, not afraid to speak her mind, blunt, but caring. Values peace.****

**Pokémon:**

**Starly- Tobu (female); Agile.**

****Sai: Occasionally nervous, curious, kind, courteous, friendly.****

******Pokémon:******

**Togepi- Jiyū (male); Curious.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Bold, loud, hyperactive, impatient, impulsive, inattentive, caring, hard-working, confident.**

****Pokémon:****

**Pichu- Shōgeki (female); Reckless.**

**Emmax Sutā: Caring, strong, kind, brave, calm, intelligent, sometimes aloof, respectful.**

****Pokémon: Ralts- Gensō (male); Brave.****

**Emma Sutā: Curious, tough, caring, somewhat impulsive, confident, hard-working, rational, brave.**

******Pokémon: Eevee- Karu (female); Calm.******

* * *

><p><strong>Well, who might the mysterious character be? Find out in the next chapter: "Route 202"! Also, please review, as I will try my best to update at least once a month! Have a wonderful New Year!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Route 202

**Here is Chapter Six of Ino's PokémonJourney: Sinnoh! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! All of you readers, lurkers, and previous reviewers, THANK YOU! I hope that you still find this story enjoyable!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon- they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Satoshi Tajiri respectively.<strong>

* * *

><p>The figure stepped into the light the campfire gave off. His black jeans and black t-shirt glowed under his white trench coat. Vibrant and intelligent icy blue eyes stared at the pair, with white hair flowing in the night breeze. The white hair was what gave the teen's identity away.<p>

"Toshiro," Emmax asked, "What are you doing here?"

Toshiro replied, "I was going to set off on my journey to gather data for my dad. I saw you leaving and was a little slow in catching up, so I settled for hiding until the right time. But then I heard you two talking about Ino-san being a… a kunoichi from somewhere else. I was planning to leave and find another campsite, but my body just started walking here on its own will."

Ino stared at Toshiro carefully before telling Emmax, "He's okay. I can tell that he is telling the truth." She turned to Toshiro and added, "Sorry about the possession of your body. I needed to make sure that you weren't a threat to us. _Release._"

Toshiro stumbled, freed from the grasp of Ino's _Shinranshin no Justu_.

He sighed and mused, "So, you're a female ninja from the village of Konohagakure. Your elemental affinities include water and lighting. You are from the Yamanaka Clan, which specializes in Justus—which are techniques used with chakra—that have to do with the mind. I believe that was it. Am I correct, Ino-san?"

Ino's eyebrows arched.

"Yes, you are correct," She replied, "I trust you to keep this a secret. Nobody is to know of this other than my friends, who are also all shinobi. You are to keep this a secret, too, Emmax."

Emmax and Toshiro nodded.

"Wait," Emmax asked, "What about my sister? She's with Neji."

"I have already discussed this with Neji and Emma might be aware of this sometime soon," Ino assured and turned to Toshiro. "Now, what am I going to do with you? I'm assuming that you might want to camp with us until we are out of the forest?"

Toshiro nodded and asked if he could set up camp now. The pair agreed and helped out. By the time they were done, Emmax noticed that their dinner was ready. Ino sat down, eating her meal silently. After a while, Toshiro joined the pair and ate his dinner. Ino finished first, stood up and stretched, and made way to her Bag, searching for the scroll that housed her tent. She pulled it out and opened it. A hand sign later, a fully formed tent was standing on the scroll, which Ino moved so she could roll up the scroll for later use. When she turned around, she saw both boys staring at her with wide, sparkling eyes. Ino blinked.

"That was so cool," Emmax exclaimed, "I got to learn how to do that! Teach me, please, Ino!"

Toshiro nodded vigorously and added, "I second that. I think that would be really beneficial!"

Ino shook her head. "I don't know about that. You have never trained in the arts of shinobi and I don't even know if you two can mold chakra. That and I would probably make a horrible teacher." She said the last part with a sad laugh, thinking of her late teacher, Asuma Sarutobi.

Both teens frowned for a while, Emmax sighing and Toshiro deep in thought.

After a while, Toshiro suggested, "I have an idea. Why don't we try to get to know each other more? We can share some information so we can get along better."

"That's not a bad idea," Emmax murmured, "What about you, Ino?"

Ino shrugged and proceeded to sit down, the three sitting around the campfire.

"So… I guess I'll go first," Toshiro said, "My full name is Toshiro Cifer. My father is Professor Rowan and my mother is Kari Cifer. I dream to become a Pokémon Professor like my father. I have two Pokémon: Sparky, a Shinx and Chim, a Chimchar. My dream Pokémon is an Articuno."

"Well, I'll go now," Emmax murmured, "My full name is Emmax Sutā. My father is… gone. My mother is Layla Sutā, a former Elite Four member and a current Gym Leader in another country called Unova. My guardian is a cousin named Tiffany Enjeru. I dream to become a Gym Leader like my mother and late father. I have one Pokémon: Gensō, a Ralts. My dream Pokémon is a Gallade."

Gensō gave Emmax a hug, because he sensed Emmax's sadness and was happy that he would one day become Emmax's dream Pokémon. Ino put a hand on his shoulder, as she could see that it pained him to think of his deceased father. She decided what she would be willing to reveal and began to say her part.

"Well, you know that my full name is Ino Yamanaka. My father is Inoichi Yamanaka and my mother passed away when I was young. I dream to become a respectable kunoichi and become a strong head of the Clan in my father's stead. I have a single Pokémon: Furikkā, a Ralts. I don't have a Pokémon that I dream of. Well, my other dream would be developing a Justu that surpasses any of my Clan Justus."

The three mulled over what was just shared among them and Emmax and Ino glanced at each other, both understanding the other's pain of losing a parent. Toshiro yawned just then, causing the gazing pair to break eye contact.

"Why don't we go to bed," Toshiro suggested after looking at his Pokédex, "It's ten-thirty."

The other two nodded in agreement and entered their tents. Ino snuggled into her sleeping bag, thinking over the events that transpired during the day and vowed to contact Sakura the next day, as she wanted to make sure that Sakura is fine with Sai. Unbeknownst to her, Toshiro was still sitting at the same position he sat for the evening, with a troubled expression. He pulled out a sword from behind his white trench coat and laid it across his lap, staring at it intently.

_Why… why did I bring my sword with me here? No… it is not a sword. It is…_ Toshiro had a jumble of memories flash through his mind. A bleeding girl, an ape with a mask and yellow eyes, a sword being handed to him by an older white haired male, an echoing word. _…It is a… Zanpakutō?_

~XXX~

As morning came, Ino rubbed her eyes blearily and slowly got out of her sleeping bag, wanting to savor the heat and comfort it provided. Furikkā was sleeping soundly next to her, in her own small sleeping bag that Nurse Joy was kind enough to provide. She smelled food being cooked outside her tent and crawled over to the tent flap, unzipped it and stuck her head out into the cool morning air. The sky was just brightening, signifying that it was still early in the morning. Toshiro was standing over the campfire grill, cooking some strips of bacon, when he noticed Ino and waved at her.

"Good Morning," He greeted, "You're up early. Emmax is still asleep."

Ino replied, "Morning. You're up quite early yourself and I'm not surprised that Emmax is still asleep."

"I'm usually up early, mostly to help my father with researching wild Pokémon. You want some bacon? I had a pack of them, since I like eating meats."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry right now. Water will do, though."

"Ah. Okay. There is a well a few yards back into the forest. It has fresh groundwater and doesn't seem to be polluted."

"Thanks. I'll be training for a while. Don't bother checking up on me."

"Okay. Good luck doing whatever it is you're planning to do."

With that, Ino chuckled and Toshiro turned back to the grill. Ino did a chakra-enhanced leap, landing into the trees and taking off. Toshiro turned around, planning to say something, only to find empty air and dust settling where Ino was only moments ago.

~XXX~

Several hours later, when the sun was halfway to the middle of the sky, Ino stopped her training, panting heavily in the middle of the scarred and soaked clearing. Several trees were uprooted or broken in the middle and Ino was supporting a large amount of bruises and several open wounds, which she proceeded to heal with healing ninjustu. When the bruises had degraded to an unrecognizable shade, she proceeded to use _Shunshin no Justu (Body Flicker Technique)_ to bring herself fifty cards from camp.

She began searching for the well, seeing plenty of Starly, Shinx, and Bidoof. There also was the occasional Kricketot scurrying by. Shortly after seeing her third Kricketot, she came upon the well and proceeded to draw upon the water-filled bucket. She poured the water into her canteen, refilling it and drank some of it, a small rivulet of water dripping from the corner of her mouth before she returned the bucket to the bottom of the well, sighing in content.

After stretching a bit, she walked back into the campsite, seeing everybody awake and Furikkā waddling over to Ino, then proceeding to levitate herself into Ino's waiting arms. Emmax quickly got to his feet and approached Ino.

"Are you okay?" Was what he said.

Ino looked at him in confusion before realizing that even though she might have healed the bruises, she still looked like she had been running through the forest and taken a beating, with the dried blood from the healed wounds. She reminded herself that Emmax and Toshiro were not shinobi, so they would take her appearance as unusual for a person.

"I guess you're done training, then," Toshiro murmured, putting his tent in his Bag.

Ino nodded, "Yeah. I'm quite awake. Emmax, really, I'm fine."

Emmax still looked at Ino with analytical eyes, making sure that she really is fine before going to disassemble his tent. Ino sighed and began making seals to seal her tent in her scroll. A _poof_ later, the tent was gone and she placed it in her Bag, Furikkā sitting atop her shoulder and looking at her actions intently.

Ino used _Mind Style: Telepathy_ to link everyone's minds.

_So, I guess that we are going to go to the next town?_

_Yeah. Jubilife City is the next nearest town aside from Sandgem. _Toshiro thought.

_Let's go. I want to spend a night in a bed, not a tent, even though they're not that bad._ Emmax thought.

Ino pulled out her Pokédex and searched for Sakura's number, finding it and dialing it.

_Are you worried about Sakura, Ino?_ Furikkā asked?

Ino nodded and waited for Sakura to respond. The group started to move on the route when Sakura finally responded. The lower side of the Pokédex showed her face sideways, so Ino had to turn the Pokédex to the side to see Sakura clearly.

"_**Hey, Ino-pig,**_" Sakura said.

"_**Hey, Forehead," **_Ino replied, _**"Just checking up on you. How have you been?"**_

Sakura's pink hair flowed in the breeze as she replied.

"_**Just fine. Sai's mice scouts informed that we are almost out of Route 202. I can see the tops of Jubilife City from here."**_

"_**Great! I'm probably only a quarter of the way through Route 202. I might arrive at Jubilife City by tonight. I wanted to ask you to inform all of us if you happen to find any clues relating to the Akatsuki or a way back home."**_

"_**I know. I'm already keeping my eyes peeled. Sai's scouts found a chakra trail that might possibly belong to one of the Akatsuki members that passed through here. We plan to pursue the trail until we find the member and then we will call for some back-up from the closest to us."**_

"_**Not a bad idea. Good job with everything so far. I hope to see you sometime soon. Good luck and talk to you later!"**_

"_**Talk to you later, too."**_

With that, Sakura's image blinked out of the Pokédex. She smirked—the Pokédex was _really _useful. Emmax and Toshiro slowed down to let Ino catch up.

"Who was that," Toshiro asked.

"Sakura. You know, the pink haired, green eyed girl."

Toshiro's white eyebrows knitted together for a moment, trying to remember who it was. Then a look of realization dawned on his face. "Oh."

Emmax asked something else. "What is the Akatsuki?"

Ino arched an eyebrow—she was surprised that he heard that part of the conversation, even though it was kind of hushed. "Well, the Akatsuki is a criminal organization that is made up of some of the most dangerous shinobi to exist in the Shinobi Nations. Their members were ruthless, cold, powerful, and some of them insane." She said the last part with Hidan in mind and shuddered. "They happened to be sucked into this world with us and have escaped. We are tracking them to eliminate them and find leads to bring us back to our home world."

Toshiro whistled, "Sounds dangerous."

"What did you expect," Ino glowered, "For us to just walk up to them and say, 'Please don't kill us, but can you give us clues to go back home?'"

Furikkā giggled at this. _You're funny, Ino. I'm having a lot of fun with you._

Ino smiled at Furikkā and focused on the path in front of them, wanting to hurry up and reach Jubilife City.

~XXX~

At some point, Ino stopped suddenly, hearing a faint cry. She gestured for the two boys to go on ahead and proceeded to walk through the tall grass near the trees, the faint cry steadily getting stronger. She stepped through the first line of trees and came to see a small, blue Pokémon that looked like a large, round egg-shaped bird with… cotton wings? Ino saw that there was a large cut beneath its left wing and small cuts all over. Her medical training kicked in, making her run over to the Pokémon and kneel, immediately calling upon her chakra to diagnose the injury.

The bird Pokémon called, "Swab! Swablu!"

Ino realized that the Pokémon's name was Swablu and proceeded to soothe it. "It is going to be okay, Swablu. I'm going to heal you now, okay?"

Swablu gave a small nod and Ino proceeded to use the _Shōsen_ _Justu_ _(Mystical Palm Technique)_ on Swablu. The cuts on Swablu started to heal and minutes later, there was only a small, thin line where the large wound used to be. Swablu jumped up and proceeded to caress Ino's arms with her wings. Ino smiled at the small and cute bird Pokémon.

"Can I try something on you, Swablu," Ino asked.

Swablu nodded and Ino pulled out her Pokédex, and pressed the button that would start the scan. A beep later, the Pokédex pulled up the information on Swablu, and Ino read it quickly. Interestingly, Swablu are usually found on Route 201, near Celestic Town.

Ino looked at the Swablu, who was preparing to take flight and asked, "Your kind isn't usually found here. Were you migrating from somewhere?"

Swablu nodded and proceeded to take flight. "Swablu!"

"Ralts! Ra! Ralts," Furrika called.

"Swab! Swablu," Swablu called back as she flew higher, disappearing into the clouds.

_She said thanks to you. I told her to fly carefully. She said that she would and that she hoped to see you again someday, Ino._ Furikkā explained to Ino.

_Thanks, Furikkā__._ _I hope to see her again someday, too._

Ino smiled at the cloud that Swablu disappeared into and searched for Emmax's chakra signature. When she found it, she proceeded to dust the dirt off her clothes and gave haste, Furikkā sitting tightly on her usual spot on Ino's shoulder.

~XXX~

As evening came, the trio and their Pokémon saw lights in the distance.

"I guess that's Jubilife City," Ino mused, "It is quite bright. Fitting for a city."

Emmax said, "Let's hurry! I want to reach Jubilife before it gets dark!" He set off, Gensō, who was sitting on his Bag, held on tightly. Ino and Toshiro followed behind, at the same pace. Sparky was bounding behind Toshiro, with Chim on his back, both their tails brightening the surroundings around them.

As the city approached, Ino—being a proficient sensor-type shinobi, like her father—sensed several of her friends' chakra in the city, along with one other unforgettable chakra signature.

_Sasuke Uchiha? What's he doing in Jubilife City?_

* * *

><p><strong>Character Bio<strong>

**Trainer: Personality**

**********Pokémon name- Nickname (Gender); Personality**********

**Ino Yamanaka: Confident, kind, outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind, cheerful, and self-conscious.**

****Pokémon **:**

**Ralts- Furikkā (female); Confident**

**Emmax Sutā: Caring, strong, kind, brave, calm, intelligent, sometimes aloof, respectful.**

****Pokémon:****

**** Ralts- Gensō (male); Brave.****

****Toshiro Cifer: Kind, brave, polite, intelligent, careful.****

****Pokémon:****

****Shinx- Sparky (male); Strong.****

****Chimchar- Chim (female); Shy.****

* * *

><p><strong>The trio finally arrives at Jubilife City! What will Ino do? Find out next chapter: "Jubilife City"! Please Review!<strong>


End file.
